


True Love's Kiss

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Disney, F/M, First Meeting, fluffy one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: After a weekend of parties Felicity is left with no voice. Since she works in a Disney store, she decides to blame Ursula the sea witch for the lack of voice. She didn’t expect the impact this would have on one of her younger customers, though. Sara Diggle is devoted to find a way to help Felicity getting her voice back. And if Arielle teached the little girl anything, it’s that the only cure is Felicity’s true love’s kiss.





	True Love's Kiss

She had always wondered if people would take her more seriously if she wasn’t able to talk. Since her talking often turned into babbling and her babbling always made her sound like she had some serious brain damage or the blonde color of her dyed hair had gotten into her brain, not being able to talk had always seemed like a dream come true.

When she had woken up this morning and figured that the long weekend of partying with her friends had left her with no voice, she had thought that finally she would be able to test her theory. She had wanted to make an experiment out of it. As nice as working in a Disney store was to earn some extra money for college, it wasn’t really challenging her intellect. Doing this little experiment to find out if people were taking her more seriously without her voice had seemed like a nice diversion during her shift today.

What Felicity hadn’t thought through, though, was that not having her voice meant that she had to use her hands to talk. Obviously some people just seemed to have no fantasy or patience when it came to communicating with anything but words. Besides, the slightly wild gestures she had made really hadn’t helped with being taken more serious, so Felicity had decided to just give it up.

With or without voice people would probably continue to just see a pretty, young blonde in her. Well, at least in college and in her internship at Queen Consolidated she was taken seriously by those she worked with or for. With them she could show what she knew and was able to do and-

“Hello!”

At the sound of the young voice Felicity lowered the book she had been reading in to find a little girl standing in front of the counter. She was giving her a sweet, toothless smile, so Felicity quickly closed her book, put it aside and stepped closer. She propped up her forearms on the counter and looked at the girl with a smile.

“What’s your name?” the girl asked.

Felicity pointed at the name badge at the left side of her shirt. The girl narrowed her eyes a little, focusing on reading the letters. She couldn’t be older than six, but still she managed to read out the name.

“Felicity,” she said out loud after mouthing the name first.

Felicity nodded with a smile and then pointed at the girl, mouthing a soundless, “You?”

“I’m Sara,” the girl answered immediately. “Sara Diggle.”

Again Felicity smiled. She lifted her gaze from Sara to the one other person in the store, eying the young woman up shortly, before she looked back at Sara with a questioning gaze.

“I came here alone,” Sara told her, apparently understanding exactly what she meant. “I am already six years old. I can go to a store alone. My mom and dad are shopping furniture for my baby brother. I was bored and asked if I can go here. They are picking me up later.”

Felicity nodded slowly. There was a store for layette right at the other side of the street. Older siblings were often allowed to spend time here as long as the parents were busy buying everything for the baby. Sometimes they even came in here and asked her to take care of their kids for that time. Felicity didn’t mind. She was good with kids. It was why she had chosen this job to earn some money during her unpaid internship in the first place.

Smiling, she looked at Sara and gestured around in the store.

“I like the princess costumes,” Sara answered to the question Felicity hadn’t asked out loud. “Mom and dad say I don’t get anything now, though. My birthday is next Sunday, so I have to wait and see if I get anything then. I think I will.”

Felicity perked up an eyebrow.

“Uncle Oliver said he is getting me everything we need to make another princess tea party.”

Felicity chuckled soundlessly. She usually hated days like these when it was raining so badly that people rather stayed home than went shopping. When there were only few customers, time just didn’t want to pass at all. As good as her book was it rarely ever thrilled her enough to make time pass much faster. She was glad for every distraction.

“Felicity? Sara asked, pulling Felicity from her thoughts.

When Felicity looked up, she found Sara looking at her intensely. A little frown had formed between Sara’s eyebrows, and she had pursed her lips. Smiling, Felicity perked up her eyebrows in question and gestured at Sara’s face with her forefinger.

“Don’t you talk?”

Felicity made a sad face. She put her hand to her throat and shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head slightly. Immediately Sara’s eyes widened, a sad expression forming in them.

“You can’t talk?”

Felicity had to bite her tongue to keep herself from chuckling. Sara looked shocked like she couldn’t believe something like that might be possible. Quickly Felicity grabbed her notepad and held it out for Sara. When the girl hesitated, Felicity smiled encouragingly. So Sara took the notepad from Felicity and slowly started reading out what Felicity had noted there once she had decided to give up her experiment.

“Can’t speak,” Sara started. “Ursula the sea witch stole my voice, but I am happy to assist you!”

Sara gasped for breath and her eyes widened even more. Not much was missing and they would probably fall out of her head, Felicity thought with a smile.

“Really?” Sara asked.

Smiling sadly, Felicity shrugged her shoulders once more and nodded.

“But you can get your voice back, right?” Sara suddenly asked, smiling encouragingly. Again Felicity just shrugged her shoulders, but Sara assured her, “No, I am sure you can get it back. Do you know Arielle?”

Felicity bit down on her tongue, hiding the smile that threatened to spread on her lips. She had a slight feeling why Sara was asking and of course she knew who Arielle was – how couldn’t she considering where she worked? --, but Felicity shook her head nonetheless.

“Arielle was a mermaid,” Sara explained to her, lowering her voice to a whisper. “She wanted to get to know Prince Eric, so she asked Ursula to make her human. All Arielle needed to do was to make Eric fall in love with her and kiss her, so she could stay human forever and be with him. Maybe that will work for you too. We just need to find your true love! Do you have a true love?”

Felicity shook her head. Quickly Sara turned around and looked around in the store. Felicity followed the girl’s gaze, finding that the store was completely empty by now. Sara turned back around to her with sad and maybe even slightly panicked eyes.

“Felicity, where will we find your true love?”

Felicity pursed her lips, put the tip of her forefinger against them and frowned. She tried to think about a good solution when-

“Sara? Come on, honey, it’s time to go home,” a voice called.

Felicity looked up to find a man with broad shoulders and a pregnant woman at his side in the door. The man held the open umbrella over both of their heads.

“Daddy, I can’t!” Sara replied with a pleading voice. “I need to help Felicity. She is-“

Felicity lightly tapped Sara’s shoulder and waited for the little girl to turn around to her. When she did, Felicity first pointed at herself and then gave Sara two thumbs up.

“Are you sure you are going to be fine?” Sara asked. Felicity nodded, so the girl sighed. “Fine. But if you find your true love and someone tries to take it from you, be careful. It could be Ursula. She tried to steal Eric from Arielle.”

Felicity nodded, putting both of her hands to her heart to thank Sara. The little girl smiled at her for another moment before she turned around and quickly ran to her parents. Her dad lifted his hand, waving Felicity goodbye. Felicity did the same and waited until the family had disappeared from her sight.

Smiling, she sat back down on the chair behind the counter and opened her book again. That little encounter with Sara had probably been the best interaction she had had today. If the weather wasn’t going to get any better soon, it might even stay her only interaction today. Three more hours until her shift was over, and the lunch hours were always the laziest one. So she was probably going to end her shift without selling anything, go home and spend the rest of the day being lazy on the couch.

Well, at least she had this sweet encounter with Sara to think about now. The girl had been one of the sweetest customers Felicity had met in awhile, and she hadn’t even bought anything.

“Uncle Oliver, come on now!”

At the sound of Sara’s pleading voice Felicity looked over the edge of her book with a frown.

“Hey, I am already walking quickly. Are you starving that you want to run to the ice cream shop?” a male voice answered.

Only a second later Sara appeared back in Felicity’s sight. She pulled a young man behind her on her hand. He had trouble keeping the umbrella above both of their heads and had apparently decided to make keeping Sara safe from the rain a priority. His shirt was wet on his shoulders and back.

Sara stayed safe under the umbrella until she decided it was safe to leave its safety without getting too wet from the rain. As soon as she had reached the doorstep, Sara let go of her companion’s hand and ran towards Felicity.

“Hey, your dad said I am not allowed to buy you anything,” the man told Sara.

“Felicity,” Sara whispered, ignoring her older friend and instead making a come-here-gesture with her finger. Felicity quickly leaned over the counter towards her and Sara continued with still whispered voice, “We met Uncle Oliver in the parking garage. He can be your true love.”

“It’s only a few more days to your birthday and…”

When the man stepped closer to the two of them, Felicity looked up and right into his face. Her eyes widened when she recognized him. She had never met Oliver Queen in person because he hadn’t come down to the IT-department yet. It was hard to miss who he was, though, given that his name was on the building of the company Felicity served an internship in. Apparently he had decided to use the time before the classes of the next semester started to serve an internship in his father’s company just like she had decided to use the time for an internship in the IT-department of the same company. Now rumors had been spread that he was going to take a look at the IT-department next week.

“Uncle Oliver, I need to ask you something really important,” Sara said.

Felicity desperately tried how to stop her. She needed to find a way to stop her. If she asked Oliver Queen of all people about this, she would never ever get a job at Queen Consolidated and it was on her list of-

“Can you be Felicity’s true love?”

That was it! No job at Queen Consolidated for Felicity Smoak, and no more being taken seriously in her internship! Felicity lifted her hand in front of her face, hiding the deep blush she felt spreading there.

“Okay…” Oliver said slowly. “I think I need a little more context… Sara, why do you want me to be-”

“Ursula took Felicity’s voice,” Sara explained quickly.

“Ursula?”

“The sea witch,” Sara answered with an impatient sigh, grabbing the notepad from the counter and holding it out for him, so he could read what Felicity had written out, while she was simultaneously continuing, “the evil one that also took Arielle’s voice. I think Felicity will get her voice back when she finds her true love. So can you be her true love?”

Oliver Queen looked at Sara with perked up eyebrows. When his eyes moved from the little girl to Felicity, she quickly looked away, feeling her blush deepening even more.

“Uncle Oliver, please!” Sara pleaded, hugging her uncle’s legs and looking up at him with what Felicity thought were probably her best angel’s eyes. “Please, please, please!”

“Maybe I am not her true love.”

“Her name is Felicity,” Sara said strictly. “You should remember that. She _has_ to be your true love.”

“But-“

“Just try if kissing her is the true love’s kiss,” Sara interrupted him. “Please!”

Felicity watched Oliver’s face, already mentally tidying up her dismissal. She was not going to put herself through the embarrassment of meeting Oliver Queen in the company again. She didn’t have any reputation in the IT-world yet, but she wasn’t going to let the reputation she wanted to have one day be influenced by this. Her only chance to prevent hat seemed to-

“Okay,” Oliver’s voice suddenly pulled her from her thoughts.

“Yes?” Sara asked.

“Yes, okay, let’s try this, but only because it’s you asking.”

Felicity stared at Oliver in disbelief. He couldn’t be serious. He didn’t know her, and honestly the whole idea of blaming the sea witch for her missing voice had only been a joke. She had known that the rainy weather would keep most customers away. She had only showed it to Sara because she had been sweet, and Sara had asked her about her voice.

“Felicity, come on!” Sara urged her. “Uncle Oliver will be your true love!”

“Sara, I said I’d try,” Oliver tried to curb Sara’s excitement. “Maybe it won’t work.”

“But you will try, right?” Sara asked. “You will really, really try, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Sara looked at Oliver for a moment, narrowing her eyes at him like she wanted to make sure that he wasn’t going to lie to her. When she trusted his words to be true, she turned back around to Felicity with a smile.

“Come on, Felicity. Try it,” she encouraged her. “Uncle Oliver is a good kisser. His beard tickles a little, but that is funny.”

“I really am a good kisser,” Oliver confirmed, nodding his head. He winked at Sara when she looked back at him over her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

Felicity still hesitated. This whole situation was weird. She obviously hadn’t thought that idea through because otherwise she might have anticipated that something like this was going to happen. On the other hand she couldn’t have possibly thought that a girl would be so engaged into giving Felicity her voice back. For a split second Felicity thought about just telling them the truth, but looking in Sara’s pleading eyes and honestly considering disenchanting this sweet, little girl was just impossible.

“Come on, Felicity,” Sara repeated and with a soundless sigh Felicity admitted defeat.

Putting her book aside, she took in a deep breath to gather her courage. Then she got up from her chair and slowly walked around the counter to Oliver and Sara. She smiled awkwardly at him, shrugging her shoulders. Immediately Sara took her hand and pulled Felicity closer until she was standing right in front of Oliver, who seemed to feel just awkward as Felicity did.

“And now you need to kiss her,” Sara said to Oliver. “And you need to make it a special kiss. A special true love’s kiss.”

“Okay,” Oliver said, nodding his head.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Felicity lowered her gaze. She really needed to end her internship before Oliver would get to the IT-department. She didn’t want him to see her there and tell everyone about what a crazy person she was. In some way she was forcing him to kiss her. It hadn’t been her intention, but this was all happening because of what she had written on that notepad and because she wasn’t telling the truth now. Seeing him again would be weird. It would be even weirder than it was now already.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Oliver put his hands to her cheeks and gently angled her head back to make him look at her. Only know she realized how blue his eyes and how defined his jaw was that was perfectly accentuated by the short stubble. She had heard that he was handsome and she might have even seen a picture of him in a glamour magazine and figured that he was kind of handsome, but until now she hadn’t realized how handsome he really was. _Hot_ and handsome to be exact.

All thoughts in her head came to a sudden stop when Oliver leaned in. She could feel his breath on the skin of her face, and she immediately anticipated how soft his lips would feel against hers and how his short stubble would scratch her delicate skin. Oliver didn’t kiss her, though. His lips were close, but they didn’t close the distance to hers.

Screw it, Felicity thought to herself. She would have to end her internship after this embarrassing situation anyway. The least she could do was taking a good story to tell her… or rather take a story to keep for herself with her. Taking in a breath, she straightened up onto the tip of her toes and gently pressed her lips against his.

Oliver’s lips were at least as soft as she had thought they would be, maybe even a little bit softer than that. For a long moment both of them stayed unmoving with their lips just staying gently pressed against each other’s. Before Felicity could really understand the tingling in the pit of her stomach or the way her heartbeat seemed to quicken, their lips parted. Oliver’s forehead kept resting against hers for a moment longer before he pulled back more. Slowly his hands let go of her face and he pushed them into the pockets of his jeans, lowering his gaze with what looked like an almost shy smile.

“Now try it Felicity!” Sara said, making Felicity flinch slightly. “Try talking!”

“Uhm…” Felicity made. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“It works!” Sara screeched, wrapping her arms around Felicity’s waist and hugging her tightly. “You can speak again!”

“Yes, it seems like it,” Felicity said, doing her best to suppress a cough when her still husky voice threatened to break away once more. As good as favoring her voice this morning had been it hasn’t been enough to make her voice come back completely.

“So Uncle Oliver is your true love!” Sara said, pulling back from Felicity to look at Oliver. “Uncle Oliver, you found your true love!”

“Yeah…” Oliver said, awkwardly massaging the back of his neck.

“Uncle Oliver has tried to find his true love in awhile now,” Sara told Felicity. “He told me he wants to falls in love like my mommy and my daddy did. Now he’s in love with you, so you have to come to my birthday party, Felicity! Now that you’re Oliver’s girlfriend and you will be together forever-“

“Okay,” Oliver interrupted her, gently putting his hands to her shoulders and pulling Sara back against him. “How about you wash your hands, so we can eat the ice cream soon, and I talk to Felicity about your birthday?” Oliver lifted his gaze to look at Felicity. “Do you have a washroom?”

“Yes,” Felicity replied with husky voice, gesturing to the door behind the counter.

“Maybe you need to kiss her again,” Sara suggested, looking from Oliver to Felicity. “Her voice sounds like it’s going away. Ursula used strong magic on Felicity’s voice.”

“I will make it come back,” Oliver replied. “Now go and wash your hands please.”

Felicity looked after Sara when she quickly walked away and disappeared into the bathroom. Felicity wished she could just disappear too. Of course the earth refused to swallow her, though.

“Hi,” Oliver suddenly said, holding out his hand. “I’m Oliver Queen.”

“Yeah, I know who you are. You’re… You’re Mr. Queen,” Felicity replied, shaking his hand.

“Actually, Mr. Queen is my father.”

“Oh, I know. He’s a nice man.”

She had said it before she had been able to think it through. She hadn’t thought about it at all because things she thought about always happened to just babble out of her. While Oliver cocked his head and looked at her with perked up eyebrows, Felicity pressed her lips together tightly. She felt another blush spreading on her face.

“So you know my dad?”

“I… am serving an internship at Queen Consolidated,” Felicity answered with hesitation.

“Oh,” Oliver made surprised. “So am I. We didn’t get to know each other yet, though. Right?”

The last question sounded insecure. He eyed her up quickly, probably reassuring himself that they really hadn’t met yet.

“No, I am in the IT-department.”

“Hey, then we are going to meet next week. I’ll take a look into IT then.”

Felicity chuckled embarrassedly. “No, I am going to resign as soon as I get near a computer.”

“Why? Don’t you like the company?”

Felicity was surprised that there was no amusement or mockery in his voice. He asked like he had no idea why she would choose to resign.

“You were present during what happened here a couple of minutes ago, remember?” Felicity asked, gesturing around her.

“And why would you want to resign because of that?” Oliver asked back, but he didn’t give her the chance to answer. “My best friend still has photos saved from when I did a princess tea party with Sara.”

Felicity perked up an eyebrow. “Were you drunk?”

“No,” Oliver chuckled. “Sara’s dad was my bodyguard for awhile. We became friends and… I don’t know. Somehow I became friends with his daughter and…” Oliver shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, she is quite demanding.”

“Yeah, I see,” Felicity replied.

“You have to come to her birthday party now.”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.“

“Hey, we are each other’s true love now,” Oliver said. “You have to come. It would break Sara’s heart. And mine of course.”

Oliver looked at her with a smile that almost took Felicity’s breath away. She had heard a lot of stories about Oliver though she had really tried to not listen and concentrate on her work instead. Somehow he didn’t seem to be like rumors had portrayed him, though. He didn’t seem to make fun of her. Sure, he was joking about breaking his heart, but Felicity didn’t feel like he was mocking her.

“I-“

“Look, if you feel embarrassed by this situation, you have a slight idea how I will feel during my time in the IT-department. I have no knowledge of computers and such things,” he told her, shrugging his shoulders. “I am sure that at the end of the next week we are even or I will feel more embarrassed than you are and… I would like to have some company for Sara’s birthday. It would be nice it was someone who is good with kids and…”

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, smiling her. Felicity bit down on her bottom lip, trying to think about what to do. Before she had the chance to decide, though, the door behind her opened.

“So is Felicity coming to my birthday party?” Sara asked, stepping out of the small bathroom and back into the store.

Oliver looked at Felicity. “I don’t know. Are you?”

Felicity bit her tongue. Her internship was only taking three weeks longer. She would go back to MIT for her last semester of college anyway. The worst that could happen was that those three weeks would be terribly awkward and Queen Consolidated would have to be taken of the list of top three companies she would love to work for. She could handle that. And if she should realize in the coming week that Oliver was the guy media and even some of her colleagues had painted him to be and that surprisingly she didn’t see in him right now, she could still find a reason not to go to that birthday party.

Slowly Felicity nodded. “Okay, fine.”

“Cool,” Sara said. She smiled at Felicity for a long moment before turning back to Oliver. “Do we eat ice cream now?”

“Yes, we will,” Oliver replied with a chuckle, taking Sara’s hand. He then looked back at Felicity once more. “We will see each other on Monday at QC, right?”

Felicity bit down on her bottom lip, nodding.

“Fine. We can talk about everything else then I guess.”

Again Felicity nodded. “Yes.”

“Uncle Oliver, Felicity’s voice is going away again,” Sara said, pulling at Oliver’s hand. “You should kiss her goodbye.”

“Yes, of course,” Oliver replied.

He cleared his throat, leaned over Sara’s head and pecked Felicity’s lips shortly.

“That was no real kiss,” Sara objected.

“We will go eat ice cream now,” Oliver simply replied, turning Sara around towards the door at her shoulders. He smiled back over his shoulder at Felicity. “Bye, Felicity. See you Monday.”

“See you Monday,” Felicity said back.

“Bye, Felicity,” Sara said, waving her hand, while Oliver opened the umbrella for them.

“Bye, Sara,” Felicity replied. “And thanks for helping me to find my true love.”

“We couldn’t let Ursula win, right?”

“Right,” Felicity and Oliver said in chorus.

After the two of them left, Felicity allowed the smile on her face to widen even more. Maybe her idea with blaming Ursula hadn’t been as bad as she had thought it was.


End file.
